


Give Me Your Body

by a_scholar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Bodyswap, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_scholar/pseuds/a_scholar
Summary: Instead of breaking into a hysterical fit, his mind has already made the obvious conclusion, if not fully accepted, that he is in fact in someone else's body.





	Give Me Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> I know that a bodyswap fic requires a lot from the reader in terms of visualizing the correct body, so this has been a fun challenge for me. I've done my best to give visual cues and reminders, but you'll still need to concentrate and challenge your brain somewhat to keep up.
> 
> Soft E.

Javi wakes up to a strange buzzing noise. When he's finally conscious enough to become aware of his surroundings, several things strike him at once. First of all, that noise is not his phone alarm, and he has that unmistakable feeling of dread of having overslept. Secondly, this is not his bed. The room kind of looks like a fancy hotel with a large bed, a view of the city, and a fireplace in one corner. Except for the dog. There's a small dog sleeping curled up to his left. Thirdly, sitting up and looking down, it's quite apparent that something has happened to his body. His arms are now tattooed. Everything is kind of bigger and... Beefier. He can feel hair brushing his shoulders.

Seconds tick by, the heart inside his chest (now hairier than before) skipping beats.

Honestly, if this was a movie, Javi would be fainting right now. Or possibly screaming _what is happening,_ or throwing up. No, not the last one; that's not pleasant for the viewers. However, movies, comics and books have all prepared him plenty enough. Instead of breaking into a hysterical fit _,_ his mind has already made the obvious conclusion, if not fully accepted, that he is in fact in someone else's body.

His heart (whose heart?) is beating so fast that he sincerely hopes it's not going into cardiac arrest. Something feels off with his face, so he brings a hand to his cheek only to snatch it away quickly encountering a beard. His hands look weird—the finger nails are _painted._ Black. Alright, who the hell is the rightful owner of this body? Some kind of a rock star?

Sitting there, looking at these hands that are definitely not his own, a new thought comes into Javi's head. He takes the edge of the sheet between his fingers and slowly drags it away from his lap.

Oh.

It's nice. Very nice. Cut, and sleepy, but looking at it, he feels a twinge of arousal in his lower belly.

The incessant loud buzzing changes. Instead of a steady series of beeps, it gains a varied rhythm. Like a song.

Alright, to hell with it. Whoever is at the door will have to be let in, even if Javi has no idea who the rightful owner of this body is and how to act like that person. If he messes up someone else's life in the process, then fuck it; it's only fair. Javi's own life is now surely as messed up as anyone's has ever been since the dawn of time.

The dog wakes up as Javi gets up from under the covers. It wags its tail, but then starts to sniff him with determination, nose pushed right against his leg. He gives it a few reassuring pets, but it seems like either his leg smells interesting for some reason, or the dog senses something weird is going on.

Good lord, the buzzer is annoying, and now Javi recognises the rhythm. The mysterious person is pressing the buzzer to the tune of 'Another One Bites the Dust'.

”I'm coming!” he yells even knowing it's futile, but the sound of the strange voice coming out of his mouth is so disorienting he stumbles in the hallway. Moving is incredibly strange anyway, in a body that has different proportions and a different weight to his own.

Then he catches his reflection in a mirror. Holy _fuck,_ that is the strangest thing he's ever seen. Literally impossible. When Javi touches his bearded cheek, the man in the mirror does the same. Other than the obvious physical features of the beard and longish hair, what's strikingly clear is that the man is incredibly attractive. Javi tilts his head, looks at it from different sides. So fucking pretty. He takes a step closer. Freckles? On the lip, too. It makes him lick his lower lip. Opening his mouth reveals white teeth.

Actually, the man is not only pretty, but very familiar. It's like Javi is supposed to know that face, the name right on the tip of his tongue—

The tune changes to just non-stop pressing of the button.

”Yes! Fuck!”

Reaching downstairs, he spots the front door. Next to it on the wall is a screen and buttons. Looking at the screen, Javi sees... Himself. Standing by a gate, finger pressed on a button and looking into the camera with what he recognises as his utterly bored face.

The clothes are his: a white t-shirt, a brown shirt over it and black jeans. Presumably it's the man whose body Javi is currently in possession of. The man has obviously helped himself to Javi's closet. Did he wake up in Javi's bed?

Taking a deep breath, he puts his finger on a button.

”Hi,” he says into the speaker, not really knowing what else to say.

The Javi in the screen startles.

”Hi! Took your time. Would you mind letting me into my house?”

That's his own voice, coming to him through the speaker. Everything is too fucking trippy.

Soon the man is at the door, and in the next second Javi finds himself staring at himself in the eye.

That _is_ him, his curly hair and green-blue eyes.

”Is it okay if I faint?” he asks.

”No, don't faint,” the stranger replies in Javi's voice. ”You're not going crazy, and this is real, not a dream. Just, take deep breaths. Don't fall over and hurt my body,” the man in Javi's body says with a giggle. ”You're still you, you're just in my body. You're Javi.”

”How do you know my name?” he asks weakly, grateful to have something normal to ask. The man in his body kneels down to pet the dog that keeps sniffing him.

”Hi baby!” the man says in a very high voice, and yeah, that's exactly what Javi knows he sounds like when he talks to dogs. ”I went through your wallet. Sorry, I needed cash for the Uber. I could have asked your roommate—or girlfriend?—but I thought it best to leave as quickly as possible. I actually have your wallet here, and your phone. I couldn't open it, obviously.”

The man gives them to Javi, and while holding them Javi realises for the first time he's standing there naked.

”You might wanna put some clothes on my body,” the man says, looking down Javi's-slash-his-own-body. ”Fuck, seeing my body like this makes me even more critical of it. Sorry, I definitely got the better end of the deal here, looks-wise. I'm Adam, by the way. This has been the most interesting way I've ever met another person.”

Adam. ”Lambert?” Javi asks wincing, the last name coming to him right away. He should have remembered. _Idiot_.

”Yeah. Is that bad?” Adam asks, smiling a very familiar smile at Javi.

”No, just—you're famous. I should have recognised you immediately.”

”Hey, I don't expect anyone to recognise me. Do you think Pharaoh does, though? He looks kinda confused.”

Javi is really in no position to judge how the dog usually behaves, but the dog is certainly looking at both of them, going between them excitedly but like he can't decide who to be more excited about.

”What the hell is happening?” bursts out of him.

After an audible sigh Adam makes a gesture as if to stroke his chin, but freezes.

”Fuck, I keep forgetting I don't have a beard. Uh, just follow me and I can explain. Let's go get you some clothes.”

They go back up. Walking up the stairs lifts the shirt that Adam is wearing a little bit. So, that's what Javi's ass looks like to other people. He resists the desire to ask Adam to stop so he could inspect it further.

In a walk-in-closet Adam tosses Javi a bathrobe that he puts on for starters.

”I guess I should start by saying that whatever this is, I'm pretty sure it's going to go away in 24 hours.”

”How do you know?” Javi asks, watching as his body starts going through various drawers and hangers.

”Well, yesterday when I was walking around in Venice Beach I noticed this antique shop I hadn't seen before. I don't think it was new, though, it looked pretty old, kind of dusty with a poor lighting? But it was crammed full of really cool stuff! All of these really authentic-looking pieces. It was so full of stuff that it was like a maze.”

Looking at his own body moving around is a weird mixture of mostly embarrassment and a little bit of satisfaction. So much worse than just listening to your own voice, but also... His body looks kind of cute. The hands are moving a lot as Adam talks, though, and that's definitely not something Javi does as much.

”Anyway, in one corner there was this showcase with all kinds of Egyptian-looking talismans. It wasn't locked, so I opened it because I wanted to look at one particular talisman closer. It was kind of like the Eye of Horus, you know that Egyptian eye thing? I just love it. But um, there was also this label next to it. The text said that whoever touches the Eye, will receive the gift of seeing with new eyes for a day.”

Javi draws in a deep breath and lets it out. ”You touched the thing, didn't you?”

”I touched the thing.”

Oh, my God.

”And it's still there?” he asks, although how would seeing or touching the talisman even help at this point? It's just too insane.

”Unless someone's bought it, I guess. I asked the seller how much it costs, but he didn't answer me. He didn't say anything, just glared at me for a while from behind his desk and went back to repairing something. He looked like he was originally from somewhere far away, a pretty old guy.”

”Well, we could still go ask him for help.”

”Yeah, we should definitely go there when the shops open.”

” _A gift of seeing with new eyes_...” Javi says thoughtfully.

”You seem to be taking this pretty well,” Adam says, now holding a pile of clothes.

”I think I'm in shock.”

”I'm sorry. This is my fault.”

”No—well, yes it is, but don't worry. Let's hope it really is only for a day. My body seems to be in one piece, and yours feels like it's functioning alright,” he says with a weak grin.

”Actually, I think you should probably shower before dressing up,” Adam says. ”I didn't do it last night.”

He can feel it, a hot flush spreading over his cheeks and up his chest. Does this body blush visibly or is it just a sensation? ”Uh...”

Adam puts the clothes down on a foot stool.

”I think we need to be frank. Right now, your body is mine and my body is yours. Obviously it's incredibly awkward and intimate to feel the inner workings of a stranger's body like this. I think we need to dispense some of that awkwardness in order to stay sane during this thing. Calls of nature still exist, private parts itch, urges and aches happen.” _Did Adam really say urges?_ ”You can do whatever you want and need to. I trust you completely to take care of my body, and I promise to take care of yours.”

To be honest, Javi feels that Adam's body really needs to pee.

”It sounds like you've given this a lot of thought,” he says.

”Well, I've been awake for longer.”

Suddenly all kinds of possibilities flash through Javi's mind. Of the ways he could ruin Adam's life, if he was someone horrible. Likewise, too, but the stakes are much higher for Adam, being a celebrity. Javi could say and do things that would ruin Adam's career entirely, knowing he would face no consequences himself, because people will never believe them about switching bodies. Adam probably couldn't even physically stop him—right now Javi could overpower Adam with this larger body, if he wanted to.

”I know that look,” Adam says. ”What are you thinking?”

”I could ruin your life. You're putting a lot of trust in me.”

”You could. I am, but I feel like I know you already; I have no worries. The shower is that way,” Adam points and puts his hand briefly on Javi's shoulder in passing.

Closing your eyes is not very practical when peeing, so Javi keeps them open during the strangest toilet trip of his life.

”Should I wash your hair?” he shouts before stepping into the shower.

It takes a moment before Adam answers.

”You should, and use the conditioner. And let's just agree it's your hair for now, I feel like my head is exploding figuring out these pronouns.”

Right, Javi's long soft hair. _Use the conditioner_ , what does Adam think he is, straight?

He starts soaping up his current body, feeling all kinds of embarrassed and curious. Touching it sends such mixed signals to his brain; it's like touching your own body, but because he knows this is _Adam's_ body, it's also strangely intimate and intense. And what a lovely body it is. There's no denying that Javi is attracted to it. His right hand travels over the tattooed left arm, then down his chest.

So far he's been quite good at keeping his thoughts at bay, but now they come rushing through. Adam is gay. What does he think about Javi's body? Does he like it? Does he like being in it? Has he touched it? The thought is so hot that a sound leaves his throat, a tiny moan. _That's what Adam sounds like when he moans_. Jesus, he can't do this.

He looks down. That's Adam's dick, getting so hard because of what Javi is thinking and feeling. He can't leave it like this, go face Adam like this. Touching himself is only taking care of Adam's body's well-being, right? _You can do whatever you want and need to._

Taking it into his hand makes him moan loudly enough that he bites his fist to silence himself. It's good, so much better than what jerking off usually feels like. Just knowing that it's Adam's dick that he's touching, and now knowing what it feels like to Adam when he's being touched...

Maybe he should at least keep things clinical out of respect, just bring himself off efficiently with minimum exploring. But he can't, fingers travelling all over and discovering places that are sensitive. He shouldn't delay the shower, though, so he wraps his fingers around the length and starts pumping his hand. Maybe Adam should be here helping him do this, since it's Adam who knows best what works for this body. ”Fuck, _fuck_.” The thought sets him off, agonising pleasure coursing through him, the release pulsing out and mixing with the water running to the drain.

He stands there for a moment panting, hands splayed against the wall and water pouring down his back, wet hair hanging over his face.

He really just did that, jerked off in Adam Lambert's body.

Javi washes the long hair and towels it dry. Then he brushes his teeth very carefully, and finding moisturiser among Adam's products puts it on.

He doesn't really know Adam, and he didn't know a lot _about_ Adam beforehand, but now being inside Adam's body, feeling it and seeing Adam's eyes staring back at him in the mirror, it all makes him feel very... Gentle. This is another person's body, with all of its unique features and imperfections making it precious and beautiful. It's like Javi is gaining an insight into another person's life unlike anything people normally experience. Willingly or not, Adam has entrusted Javi with this body. He brings his arm closer and presses a kiss on his tattooed bicep, the skin warm and smelling fresh.

After dressing in the clothes left for him—a pair of black ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket—and spending ages looking at himself in the mirror and touching his body, because it's just very hard to stop, he goes downstairs. Adam is in another bathroom, the door open. For Javi seeing his own body standing there is again incredibly jarring. Adam is... Putting makeup on.

”Can I? Is this okay?” Adam turns to look at him, holding mascara.

”Sure,” he replies after a moment. ”Go ahead.”

Adam lifts an eyebrow. Javi should do that more. It looks good.

”I mean, I usually don't. But I have sometimes when I've gone out and I like how it looks.”

In addition to mascara, there's eyeshadow that sparkles. Adam is still wearing Javi's jeans, but now a loose t-shirt that says 'Gucci'.

”Breakfast?” Adam asks. ”I'll do your hair after.”

While waiting for Adam's eggs they start making a plan for the day, and suddenly Javi remembers his normal life.

”Oh, crap. I have a job interview in an hour.” He buries his head in his arms on Adam's kitchen table.

”I'm so sorry.”

There's really nothing to be done. It's impossible for Adam to go there in his stead. Javi takes out his phone and starts writing a message to cancel, quite certain they won't agree to reschedule.

”It's okay, I'm not certain I would have wanted the job anyway. Did you have anything for today?”

”I was just supposed to meet someone, but I've already cancelled.”

For work or pleasure? He doesn't ask.

”Here you go.” Adam comes over with the plates and sits down next to him. ”What else would you like? I'm a vegan—well, sort of—and I don't eat anything with gluten, so I don't know if I have anything you normally eat...”

”Oh? Well, seeing as this is all your fault... Maybe I'll be craving a nice juicy burger later.” Javi crosses his arms behind his head and grins.

”Don't you dare put that stuff into my body.”

” _Perro ladrador, poco mordedor,_ ” he says under his breath.

He's being stared at. ”What's that?”

”Uh, like, even if someone threatens you, they rarely do it. A barking dog bites very little? Something like that.”

”Keep talking. That's so cool.”

Oh, right. It must be strange to hear your own voice speak a language you don't actually know how to speak. Javi rambles on for a while in a mix of Catalan and Spanish, giggling at how Adam's fascination is visible on Javi's features.

He shows Adam his tongue. ”Anyway, I don't think you could stop me if I wanted to do something. I feel very big and strong in your body now. I'm pretty sure I could overpower you easily.”

Now his face receives a dazed look, mouth dropping open a little bit. Javi reaches over, a finger with a black nail making contact with a thick lower lip.

”Boop.”

Surprising him, Adam copies the movement, and Javi can feel a finger press lightly on his lip.

”Boop. We should kiss,” Adam says.

”What?”

”For science.”

He bursts into laughter. Adam has a really lovely laugh.

”Oh, my God. For science.”

”Right? Whatever your sexual orientation, wouldn't everyone be interested to know what it feels like for other people to kiss them?”

”Admit it, you're just really narcissistic,” he teases.

Adam gives a slight smile, but while looking at Javi, he brings fingers to his lips and strokes them.

Javi watches as Adam caresses those lips that are _his_ , fingers tracing their outline, stroking the Cupid's Bow; as if what Adam really wants to do is to kiss those lips, but he can't since he's their current owner.

”Close your eyes if it's easier,” Adam whispers and moves closer on the bench.

He does, waiting until there's warm breath against his lips and then soft pressure. So that's what it's like. The lips against his are very full, but then so is the pair of lips he currently owns. They fit well together. Everything blends, the sensations mixing until he's not sure who's who and which sensations are his own. It's all just a blend of Javi and Adam, Adam and Javi.

It's sweet, with an underlying heat that's ready to just take over, but their lips separate before it gets intense.

He licks his lips, eyes still closed.

”So that's what the beard feels like,” Javi hears his own voice say.

”Not good?” he asks opening his eyes.

”No, just... Not something I usually feel.”

”Guys you kiss don't usually have a beard?”

”I guess not so much, no. And I've had mine for quite some time now.”

Maybe Adam is more attracted to androgynous or at least unshaven guys.

Adam reaches to touch the beard, the slender fingers that are usually Javi's stroking the bristles of his beard, creating a soft sound, before Adam draws the fingers away. ”Sorry. I shouldn't be so familiar with my body now that you're in it; you can feel everything. It's just so natural to touch it. But we should respect each other's boundaries. We don't even know each other.”

”I don't mind,” Javi says and turns back to shovel the rest of the scrambled eggs into his mouth, feeling heat on his cheeks again.

”You're getting eggs into my beard,” Adam says, and that sends Javi into giggling helplessly, his hand shaking so that eggs fall from his fork.

\---

Adam makes a show of adjusting the car seat before they leave.

”Seriously? I'm not that much shorter than you.”

”Well, it feels weird.”

It's a forty-minute ride. When Adam puts some music on and starts humming to it, Javi has a sudden and, to be honest, very belated realisation. Adam has lost his voice. Javi has it now—he can sing.

”I'm sorry for stealing your voice.”

”Don't be stupid,” Adam says and does something strange, like almost puts his hand on Javi's knee, but stops himself at the last moment and fiddles with the volume instead. ”This is all my fault and only temporary.” Then he giggles. ”Actually, I've insured my voice. You think they'd give me compensation because of this?”

”I kinda doubt it. Losing your voice because of moving into another body is probably not something companies have taken into consideration.”

”Oh, well. Your voice sounds cute.”

”You've tried singing? I'm so sorry.”

It's _not_ cute. Perhaps Javi isn't the worst singer in the world, but it's clear he's not talented in that area.

”Mm-hm, when I was waiting for you to open the door. D'you wanna try?”

”Maybe later. I feel really self-conscious now. I'm sure it wouldn't sound the same. I don't actually know anything about singing technique.”

”I can give you a lesson later.”

”Yeah, I'm sure it would be the first time that someone you instruct actually has the same level of vocal talent as you.”

Adam turns his head to glance at Javi, but because of the shades he can't interpret the look.

In Venice Beach Javi stops in front of a shop window to make sure his long hair looks good, brushed to the side on top. Adam had put a lot of effort into blow-drying it.

”It's this way,” Adam says, but after they've walked a short distance, he stops dead on his tracks.

”What's wrong?”

”It's. It's not there. I swear it was right there yesterday. Between the laundromat and the barber shop.”

There's nothing between those. They stand in silence. Asking if Adam is absolutely sure feels pointless. A disappearing antique shop is not the most miraculous thing to have happened to them.

”Well,” Javi says. ”We passed a non-dairy ice cream shop.”

”We did,” Adam says with a sigh.

”Cheer up,” Javi says once they're in the shop. ”We don't know if visiting the store would have helped. We have 21 hours left at most, and possibly a lot less if the change happened right after we went to sleep.”

”It didn't, I didn't go to sleep until 4 am,” Adam admits.

”Oh. Still, it will be over soon, and I'm glad we're in this together.”

Javi knows he's not making any sense—without Adam this mess wouldn't have even happened. But it's still comforting to have Adam by his side in this, to know that someone else knows exactly how strange everything feels.

”Aww. I'm glad it's you who has my body, and that it's your body I get to be in. And not just because it's so pretty.” Adam puts a spoonful of cashew ice cream into his mouth and then licks the spoon in a way that sends heat into Javi's stomach. It's confusing, he shouldn't be attracted to his own body—and he's not. It's the fact that it's Adam's mind or soul or whatever you wanna call it inside it.

On the way to the car Adam stops again.

”Oh, fuck. Hide!”

But there's nowhere to hide, they're in the middle of a sidewalk, and a man comes right up to Javi.

”Adam! What are you doing here, buddy?” The man hugs him, and not knowing what else to do Javi hugs back.

They had agreed to not answer phone calls and only text, but bumping into someone they know they hadn't really accounted for, Venice Beach being some distance away from Adam's usual stomping grounds, and Javi being so new to Los Angeles.

”Hi! Uh, you know, just shopping. This is Javi,” he says gesturing at Adam and feeling like he's going to crumble into pieces any second.

”Nice to meet you, I'm Jason,” the man says, and shakes hands with Adam before turning back to Javi. ”Listen, I was gonna text you about the Halloween costume. Do you want the large or the regular wings?”

”Uh.” He sends a helpless glance at Adam. Usually he's better at improvising, but this has just really stunted his brain.

Adam groans next to him. ”Oh, for fuck's sake. It's me, Jason, I'm Adam.”

Jason looks from one to the other. ”Are you guys high?”

” _No_ , I touched this Egyptian amulet thing and we woke up in each other's bodies. It's a curse or a blessing for 24 hours, whichever way you wanna look at it.” Adam leans to whisper into Jason's ear, the man's eyes widening.

”Holy shit. Fuck. I need a drink.”

”Not a bad idea at all, but I'm driving” Adam says, brushing a hand through Javi's curls.

Jason stares at them for a while, hand over his mouth.

”So, what are you guys doing in here? Why aren't you having sex?”

The tiniest squeak leaves Javi's throat, probably inaudible to the others.

”Are you straight?” Jason asks looking at Javi.

”No.” From the corner of his eye he sees Adam is staring at him now.

”Okay, if you're really gonna spend these 24 hours doing anything else than fucking, you're disappointing me, God, the Egyptian gods, the entire human race. Fuck, you look like Adam's wet dream, and Adam here is so motherfucking pretty that angels weep, and now you're in each other's bodies? Get your asses outta here, you disgust me.”

\---

The car ride back starts silently.

”What did you whisper to your friend?” Javi asks eventually.

”I just told him something that only I know about him, or at least very few people. We don't have to fuck.”

”I want to,” he says, enjoying the way Adam's grip on the driving wheel tightens. ”I jerked off in the shower.”

”I thought you might have,” Adam says. ”I did it this morning.”

”You—”

”Your body had morning wood.”

Javi covers his face with his hands. How embarrassing to imagine that Adam had woken up in Javi's body, and after suitably freaking out had noticed he was hard.

His left hand is pulled away, Adam grabbing it and then holding it while driving, their fingers intertwined.

”I wanna say a lot of things, but I'd better just drive right now. Your body gets aroused easily. Fuck, I shouldn't have even said that.” Adam squirms on the driver's seat.

”I think that's just you getting aroused because you think my body is hot.”

”Please, Javi. I'm trying to drive.”

”Well, drive to some store. I think your condoms are too large for your current dick.”

Adam processes that for a while.

”... Fuck.”

\---

There's no time for finesse, just bumping into doors and walls while kissing, or more like trying to inhale each other's faces. It's tearing their clothes off, fingers grasping naked skin, falling on the bed together and rolling over again and again, like they can't decide which configuration they want first in these current bodies. It ends up being just frotting together, hips pressed against each other's and rubbing, while kissing increasingly desperately, like they're trying to reach the core of the other person past these confusing bodies. Javi cups the hips of the slim body on top of him, pulling Adam closer and keeping him at just the perfect angle.

”We fit well together,” he whispers when his mouth is empty of Adam's tongue. It's not like he means anything deep by it, at least consciously; it's just that their bodies feel very good pressed against each other, the differences somehow very pleasing. But the way it sounds when said aloud makes him wish he could take the words back. Only for a second, though, before Adam makes an agreeing sound in his throat.

”And we look good together.”

And then there's not much room for thinking, just spiraling towards bliss.

”It only took us some four hours after switching bodies to end up in bed together,” Javi says later, staring at the ceiling.

”I don't know if that's a short or a long time,” Adam mumbles.

”I guess I don't either.”

Even later Javi is lying on his back and touching his naked chest, stroking the hairy skin in a circular movement and getting slowly overwhelmed. Adam is kneeling between his legs.

”Go lower,” Adam says staring at him.

He could keep touching the chest forever, but he also wants to do what Adam suggested, so he goes lower and takes it into his hand, already heavy with arousal again.

Adam covers Javi's hand with his own.

”Like this.”

Javi changes his grip and gasps from the pleasure.

When it's Adam's turn to touch himself, Adam can't stop rambling about what he loves about Javi's body. The eyes, the lips, the hair. Then,

”I love your foreskin.”

”I just can't with you,” Javi says grinning and gives a wet kiss on Adam's cheek. ”Really?”

”I do. I love to play with it.”

Javi thinks for a second whether it's weird what he wants to do, but decides it's not, it's only a small step further from masturbating and normally something that only some very bendy individuals manage to try. Besides, he already has a pretty good idea of what he tastes like. So he lies down between Adam's legs and proceeds to show just what it feels like when someone blows his uncut dick.

Judging by the sounds and the writhing it drives Adam crazy, and it doesn't take long before Adam is begging for something more. They decide the 'more' is opening the newly purchased pack of condoms. After careful preparation, because apparently Adam is nervous about tightness not having done this for a while, Javi lies down on his stomach while Adam slides into him.

He could crack jokes about it, ask what it feels like for Adam to fuck himself, but the situation is far too intense and intimate for it, too erotic. Not too serious, because their moans are sometimes interrupted with short laughs, but the jokes can wait. Adam lies down on top of him, brushing the long hair to the side and kissing Javi's cheek, hips undulating like a wave. It feels precious that Javi gets to experience this in Adam's body, to feel what it would feel like for Adam, especially if it's not something Adam usually indulges in.

”I'm showing you how to do this,” Adam whispers in Javi's voice. ”So you'll know how to do it later.”

The idea that Adam thinks this is something they'll do again even after switching to their own bodies is too much. That Adam would want to show Javi how he likes it. It makes him non-verbal for a good while.

He does get to make love to Adam, too, determined to let Adam know what it feels like for Javi to have someone inside him.

”I'm jealous,” he says while working his hips between Adam's legs, keeping the thrusts just the way he likes it. Adam looks like he's out of this world, green eyes hazy, but he does prove to be capable of speech.

”I can't even begin to guess what you mean by that, there are too many possibilities.”

”This feels incredible, don't get me wrong, and this whole thing is probably the most stupidly hot thing to happen to anyone ever. But I want what you're having now, I want you inside me when you're you.”

”Soon, really soon, baby,” Adam whispers and touches himself, starting to come in a really long orgasm.

It's not just sex for 20-odd hours, not even close, even if most of it is spent touching each other in some way. They do other things, too. Pharaoh needs to be taken out, dinner has to be eaten, singing and dressing up needs to happen. All in all, it's like a very intense first date.

They're in bed cuddling and waiting for the change, knowing it's soon 24 hours since the moment Adam first woke up in Javi's bed. It's stressful, and a little scary. However, they never get to experience any switch because they fall asleep, although whether it's from tiredness or the switch causing it, there's no way to know.

Javi opens his eyes, seeing a tattooed arm in front of him, but it's not a part of his body. He's in his own. The relief is strong. Adam and Pharaoh are still asleep, and it seems like it's late morning. He spends a moment just listening to his own breathing, being present in his own body and grounding himself.

Good, everything works, and the only sensation that is not necessarily part of his everyday life is the sensation that his body has definitely had a lot of sex.

He gets closer to Adam and supports himself on his elbow. Stroking Adam's hair for a while makes Adam's eyelids flutter and then crack open. Recognition arrives to the sleepy eyes, and Adam grins at Javi. Weirdly, there's a feeling like meeting each other for the first time. Adam looks away, and then glances at Javi shyly again, still grinning but hiding his face in the crook of his arm.

It feels like Javi's heart is seizing inside his chest, his life suddenly separating into before and after.

Oh. It's over for him.


End file.
